Caillou (Go!Animate Former Troublemaker)
Silly Old Car, Silly! Silly! Silly! -Caillou, Season 1, Episode 8 of Caillou Caillou is the main antagonist of the caillou grounded videos and is the secondary antagonist of the Dora gets grounded videos and sometimes is the main protagonist of the videos and the main protagonist of the Life With/Without Doris Franchise as well as the main protagonist of the Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series by Caillou Fanatic Est 2004. He is based off the TV series and book series of the same name. Caillou is one of many fictional children in the world of Fictional Cartoons who has no hair at all. This led to suggestions (albeit brushed off by his creator) that he was suffering from cancer. He was heavily criticized by parents for teaching children how to throw temper tantrums when they do not get their way. GoAnimate Life In the GoAnimate realm, since Caillou is a character from a children show, Caillou is the complete opposite of his real life version, as he's not a well-behaved person at all. He is one of the worst troublemakers of all times. Unlike in the actual Caillou series, the GoAnimate version portrays him as having a twin brother named Daillou (In SolitaireJoker's videos, Daillou and Caillou's other twins are his clones that he made using a clone machine called the CLONE-O-MATIC.) And there are 486 of them altogether, with Zaillou being the only girl of the 486 Caillou Brothers. He has been shown to love Fake VHS Openings. Apparently, he created some of his own. For example, in one of SouthParkSatanFan2015's videos, he created the openings to SpongeBob SquarePants from 2001 (It's was 2008) and The Simpsons: Season 1 from 1998 (It's was 1989-90 but in DVD in 2001). In Momogowi and NotSmirks' videos, he has a "series" called Caillou tlt uolliaC (based off the YouTube Poop of the same name) and it's a bunch of surreal videos with Caillou having the Jennifer voice. But during the Better Choice Campaign, Caillou became good like his real-life version, and now he's no longer a troublemaker. Although most goanimate users still portray him as a troublemaker. In Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series by Caillou Fanatic Est 2004, He looks like his 4-year-old boy counterpart in the original Caillou (even though he is in his twenties). He likes to ground Evil Caillou a lot and maybe play the piano. Voice David (most people use this voice for him, Evil Genius, Zack, Dave, Ivy, Paul, Brian, Kidaroo, Young Guy, Eric, Shy Girl, Kimberly, Jennifer (Momogowi and NotSmirks), Joey, Emma, and Tween Girl. Sometimes TigerMario2002:; uses his real voice to voice Calliou Family Baillou (Twin Brother) Voice: David/Young Guy. Eaillou (Twin Brother) Faillou (Twin Brother) Gaillou (Twin Brother) Haillou (Twin Brother) Iaillou (Twin Brother) Kaillou (Twin Brother) Laillou (Twin Brother) Maillou (Twin Brother) Naillou￼ (Twin Brother) Oaillou (Twin Brother) Paillou (Twin Brother) Qaillou￼ (Twin Brother) Raillou (Twin Brother) Saillou (Twin Brother) Taillou (Twin Brother) Uaillou (Twin Brother) Vaillou￼ (Twin Brother) Waillou (Twin Brother) Xaillou (Twin Brother) Yaillou (Twin Brother) Zaillou￼ (Twin Brother) Aaillou (Twin Brother) Jaillou (Twin Brother) Daillou (Twin Brother) Voice: David/Young Guy. Rosie (Younger sister) Voice: Shy Girl. Daisy (Younger sister) Voice: Shy Girl. Boris (Father) Voice: Eric. Doris (Mother) Voice: Julie. Teddy (His teddy bear) Rexy's Voice: Kidaroo (no voice or appearance in African Vulture's Caillou Get's Grounded series)/TigerMario2002 Gilbert's Voice: Diesel (no voice in African Vulture's Caillou Get's Grounded series)/TigerMario2002: Deedee's Voice: Kimberly/TigerMario2002 Age In most Caillou videos Caillou is 4 years old (Like in the tv series of the same name) sometimes users say Caillou is 5 and rarely some users say Caillou is 6 years old Trivia *Caillou is the number one choice by GoAnimate users for the role of the main antagonist. *In the GoAnimate Community, he is immaturely considered to be the worst fictional character in history. *He has the minds of Gold Helping. *Caillou was born on June 12, 1999, He is still 4 years old. Gallery Downloaddfhsdfh.jpg|Caillou scheming. Aaron & Caillou.png|Caillou scheming with Aaron. Screen Shot 2015-12-30 at 12.46.08 PM.png|A Business Friendly rendition of him. Capture.PNG|The Crystalpeg version of Caillou. Caillou Anderson.jpg|Calliou's Jacket and pants Caillou (2).png|The OfficerPoop247 version of Caillou Caillou (3).png|How Caillou appears in the actual TV show caillouDTD.png|DarkTailsDoll's / CanadianScout's version of Caillou. 1Redbed Caillou.png|1Redbed's version of Caillou. bandicam 2016-06-18 18-59-27-668.jpg|Alan The Cartoon Maker's Version of Caillou 00 piano caillou (colored).png|Caillou in the tv tie-in series of books, playing piano. Capture (5).JPG|Caillou as seen on the Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series by Caillou Fanatic Est 2004 Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Top (characters) Category:Good Characters Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Good Guys Category:Dead Horses Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Caillou Category:Alltime troublemakers Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:1999 Births Category:Villains Category:Sometimes Good Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad users Category:Bad Characters Category:Heroes